Sex, drug and gun
by M.Monopoly
Summary: Un pays perdu, une guerre sans merci et au milieu, deux conscrits dont les destins vont se croiser de manière plutôt inhabituelle. Attention, violence et sexe, vous êtes prévenus . Lisez, commentez :
1. Chapter 1

Bon voilà je commence une autre fic', écrivant la suite de l'autre en même temps. Les deux fics' se suivent, mais ça vous le verrez plus tard ^^. Je veux juste essayer un univers différent, voir ce que ça donne. N'hésitez pas à commenter :D. Sur ceux, bonne lecture ^^.

Les personnages appartiennent à Sunrise.

* * *

Chapitre un : Un putain de bled

Il fut une époque où deux grands empires se haïssaient, obéissant chacun à un système politique radicalement diffèrent. Ils ne pouvaient se battre ouvertement, car ils possédaient des armes terribles, qui les effrayaient eux-mêmes. Alors ils se battaient par pays interposés. Ils se faisaient aimés des populations locales, et ainsi deux camps se formaient, dans un pays autrefois vivant en paix. Chaque camp était persuadé d'avoir les bons de son côté, et ainsi ils luttaient pour un système politique qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, mais qu'ils appliquaient. Notre histoire se déroule dans l'un de ces pays.

Les pales de l'hélicoptère battaient le vent à intervalles régulières. A l'horizon, les montagnes laissaient entrevoir leurs flancs escarpés, envahis par une épaisse jungle. Le paysage dévoilait de nombreuses rizières, et quelques paysans s'affairant à la récolte matinale. Tout-à-coup, une série de détonations interrompit la beauté du décor, pour ramener brutalement les esprits à la réalité. A l'intérieur de la carlingue, un homme épaulait une mitrailleuse. Les bandes de cartouches autour du cou, il tirait tous azimuts, le canon de l'arme en direction des paysans. La mitrailleuse crachait ces projectiles, et les étuis vides des cartouches venaient s'étaler sur le plancher de l'hélicoptère. L'homme tirait sans relâche, puis s'arrêta brusquement, en regardant en bas.

-« Hahaha, dans ton cul, ma poule ! Salope ! Hahaha ! »

Il ré épaula son arme et lâcha trois nouvelle rafales avant de rendre compte que la mitrailleuse ne tirait plus. Il regarda Natsuki, assise, qui observait la scène.

-« Alors comme ça t'es muté à Phu Baï ? C'est un putain de bled ! Y a une, deux semaines environ, j'y ai aligné une dizaine de bridés avec leurs buffles ! Tous tués raides ! Y a pas à dire, j'suis une putain de machine ! »

Natsuki le fixa et lui sourit, s'en foutant royalement. Cependant, ce dernier prit cela en signe d'encouragement, et renchérit.

-« Ca fait longtemps que t'es ici ? »

-« Deux jours seulement. »cria Natsuki pour compenser le bruit du mouvement des pales.

-« T'es une bleusaille alors ? Ha haha, moi ça fait deux ans ! »

-« Et t'aime cet endroit ? »

-« Si je l'aime ? Ha haha haha je l'adore ce putain de bled ! Depuis que j'suis là, j'me suis fait 157 bridés, et 64 buffles d'eau ! Bilan authentifié ! »

-« D'allumes que des pécores ? »

-« Bien ouais, y a que ça dans ce pays à la con ! »

Natsuki ouvrit son sac et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Elle en sortit une, l'alluma, puis inspira profondément, laissant cette douce fumée amer lui envahir les poumons. Elle soupira longuement pour l'éjecter et tendit le paquet au mitrailleur.

-« T'en veux ? » l'interrogea t'elle.

-« J'veux bien ouais. »

L'homme lâcha sa mitrailleuse, et prit une cigarette du paquet. Il l'alluma et, s'asseyant sur le banc en face de Natsuki, ouvrit une caisse de munitions. Il en sortit une longue bande de cartouches qu'il s'installa autour du cou, comme la précédente. Il l'engagea dans l'arme, et en claquant la culasse, se tourna vers la passagère.

-« Tu veux essayer ? »

-« Non...non merci. » répondit Natsuki en éjectant une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

Natsuki s'assoupit, les pales de l'hélicoptère rythmant l'air en une musique paisible à l'oreille. Elle repensait à son engagement dans l'armée. Une nuit pluvieuse, courant à en perdre haleine, échappée à cette folle qui la poursuivait...ces images lui revinrent en un éclair.

-« Natsuki, attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Attends s'il te plait ! »

-« Putain, c'est qu'elle renonce pas ! Pas question de se retourner ! »

-« Je t'en supplie, arrête ! Natsuki, je...je t'aime...arrête-toi ! Natsuki... »

L'arrivée dans la bâtiment, avec cet espèce de crétin engalonnés qui la regardait en souriant.

-« L'armée vous tente ? Vous arrivez à temps, nous fermions. »

Tout lui revenait à l'esprit maintenant. « Le papier, le stylo...merde j'ai signé... » Pensa t'elle. Mais on lui avait apprise, enfant, que ce qui était fait, est fait. Et elle préféra renoncer aux souvenirs, elle était au Vietnam maintenant.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà une petite suite qui j'espère vous plaira, j'ai du temps à revendre en ce moment :) N'hésitez pas si y a un truc qui vous chiffonne ;D ( ah ouais aussi dans cette fic' hommes et femmes sont au même stade, les femmes ont accès à l'armée et peuvent occuper des postes combattants. )

* * *

Le pilote se retourna.

« On est arrivé...bonne chance et fais gaffes à ton derrière ma poule... »

L'hélicoptère se posa lentement dans une fumée orange opaque. Natsuki ferma les yeux sous l'effet de cette dernière, et sauta dans le vide. Elle atterrit sans dommage sur la terre ferme et s'éloigna du vacarme courbée en deux. L'engin décolla aussitôt. Une fois la poussière et le fumigène dissipés, tout un campement s'offrit au regard de Natsuki. Installé sur une des grandes collines de la région, cette base était similaire à toutes celles installées près de la zone démilitarisée, le coin le plus dangereux, la frontière entres le Vietnam du Nord et du Sud.

A terre, hommes et femmes s'affairaient. Structurée en une longue rangée de bâtiments en bois, la base était encerclée de petites casemates de même matière, et à l'extérieur de fils barbelés. N'étant accessible que par les airs, la colline donnait une superbe vue en contrebas et sur les hauts plateaux, lointains, domaine des « bérets verts » et des forces spéciales qui en faisaient leur terrain de chasse.

Un peu perdue, Nat' s'adressa au soldat le plus proche, disposant des sacs de sable partout autour de la plateforme d'atterrissage.

« Tu saurais pas par hasard où se trouve l'officier de ce bled ? »

« Si si...là le bâtiment tout au fond...ben il est dedans, enfin normalement. »

Natsuki se dirigea vers ce dernier et entra d'un pas assuré. Cela la mena vers une petite salle, servant surement de quartier général. Derrière un bureau en face d'elle, un haut gradé mangeait bruyamment une conserve. Natsuki salua.

« Ah c'est vous le remplaçant ? Bien bien, voyez-vous on manque d'effectifs en ce moment. Nha Trang m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée première classe...euh... »

« Kuga, capitaine.»

« Kuga oui c'est ça. Bon aller voir le magasin pour toucher votre équipement de combat, oh et ne vous irritez pas si certains effets sont légèrement usés, on manque aussi de matériel alors on recycle un peu. »

Il fut prit d'un rire gêné, puis reprit son sérieux.

« Présentez-vous au commandant de la compagnie Bravo, le lieutenant Tate, et transmettez-lui au passage qu'il se débrouille pour son histoire de soutien terrestre. »

« Bien, capitaine. »

Natsuki sortit du bunker, puis s'arrêta en se frappant la tête de sa main.

« Putain j'aurai dû lui demander où se trouver le magasin...quelle conne... »

Elle s'adressa donc à une « marine » qui passait.

« Hey tu sais pas où y ont foutus le magasin ici ? »

« M'en bat les steaks moi... »

Elle continua sa route, sans même lui adresser un regard. Natsuki ne lui en voulait pas, elle aurait répondu pareil de toute façon... Elle se dirigea vers un sergent qui faisait cuire de la viande sur un barbecue.

« Sergent, c'est ou le magasin ? »

Il lui sourit.

« On est perdu ? «

Il ria de bon cœur.

« Ah te vexe pas, j'étais pareil au début, c'est le Bazard de Cassidy que tu cherches ? Le bunker là-bas. Eh fais gaffe à ce que tu demandes et n'hésites pas à gueuler si ça te vas pas, y l'aime bien refiler les merdes aux nouveaux. »

Natsuki le remercia d'un sourire et entra donc dans la casemate indiquée. A l'intérieur, une épaisse fumée stagnait au plafond et une forte odeur de poudre et de Marijuana sévissait. Des paroles à peine audible lui parvinrent.

«...and I'm the world's forgotten boy...the one who's searchin', searchin' to destroy…"

La radio accompagnait ces paroles. Natsuki se présenta à une sorte de guichet, protégé par un grillage mal imbriqué dans la paroi.

« Hey Cassidy ! »

Du bruit parvint du fond de l'autre côté du stand. Des pas...puis les contours d'un homme se dessina à la lumière. Cette dernière dévoila son visage : la face patibulaire, de molosse, de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Il la regarda méchamment.

« Qu'est ce qu'tu veux ? T'es qui ? »

Nat' renchérit.

« J'suis de la compagnie Bravo, j'viens chercher l'équipement du mec que je remplace. »

Au Vietnam, la crise de matériel de certaines unités étaient telles que le remplaçant reprenait l'équipement du mort. C'était comme ça dans cette putain d'armée.

« T'es nouveau donc ? Hahaha pauv'... »

Il regarda plus précisément le visage de son interlocutrice.

« Mais t'es une meuf ? Hahahaha en plus ! Ben ma pauvre, si tu savais où t'avais mis les pieds, tu taillerais une pipe au capitaine pour qu'il te renvoie à Nha Trang ! »

Natsuki ne broncha pas, et au contraire le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Ce que je fais ici, connard, c'est mon problème. Donne-moi ce qu'il faut vite fait ou sinon c'est toi qui ira tailler une pipe à l'autre con ! »

« Baisse la garde ma poule, moi j'te baise quand je veux.»

Il fit mîme d'un baiser avec ses lèvres, sourit de son acte et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité d'une remise.

« Attends...ou c'est que j'l'ai mise ? Put...ah. »

Des cliquetis métalliques se firent entendre, mêlés à de la ferraille qui s'entrechoquait. Il revint les bras pleins. Dans un fracas assourdissant, il déposa le tout sur la table.

« Tiens, ma belle ! »

La faible lueur du jour qui se levait mis en valeur les contours d'une mitrailleuse M60 et d'un paquetage de combat. Natsuki regarda, l'air effarée, la 60. Cassidy le remarqua.

« Et ouais, le remplacé c'est...enfin c'était le « gunner » d'ta section. Pas d'pot, ça pèse un cheval mort ce truc-là. Puis avec A.L.I.C.E, les bandes de cartouches, le casque, les grenades, le gilet pare-éclats, et tutti quanti. Allez, à plus et évite de te barrer en courant au premier coup de feu. »

Natsuki répondit d'un sourire méprisant, prit le tout et sortit, avant de tout lâcher par terre. Elle s'équipa du mieux qu'elle put et se dirigea vers l'emplacement de la compagnie Bravo. Il y avait au moins un truc indiqué dans cette foutue base. Elle chercha le lieutenant de sa section, mais ici les grades ne se portaient pas couramment. Elle s'avança vers un homme occupé à allumer un cigare, son briquet l'exaspérant. Natsuki lui donna le sien, sans sympathie. Ce dernier, tirant sur son cigare, le lui rendit en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Toi, t'es pas du coin. »

« Et alors ? »

« Rien j'dis ça comme ça. »

Natsuki en profita.

« Il est ou le lieutenant ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? »

« Ca c'est mon problème. »

« Bon, je suis le lieutenant. »

Natsuki fut pris au dépourvu. Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre.

« Euh...ben excusez-moi lieutenant » lâcha t'elle, gênée.

« Pas de quoi, tu viens remplacer Colby ? »

« J'crois... »

Il enchaina en se dirigeant vers un bunker, Natsuki sur ses talons.

« Bon ici c'est simple. Fais ce qu'on te dit de faire, écoute ceux qui sont là depuis un moment, et si t'as problème avec quelqu'un, tu me préviens. On a déjà assez de pertes comme ça avec ceux d'en face. Dans quelques jours on part en patrouille. C'est l'habituel, la routine. Equipement au complet, on fait un tour pour voir si Charlie ne nous a pas laissé quelque chose. Dès fois y a de grandes opérations, mais généralement c'est pour les FS des hauts plateaux. Ce sont des tarés, ces types. J'imagine les relations avec leurs femmes. »

Le lieutenant s'arrêta, songeur.

« D'ailleurs j'crois que la plupart en ont pas. »

Il repartit. Ils entrèrent dans un des bunkers qui encerclaient le camp.

« Voilà, ça c'est ta chambre. »

Natsuki observa sa nouvelle maison. Ce n'était pas bien grand, mais ça suffisait. Des affaires similaires aux siennes attirèrent son attention. Elle n'était pas seule. Merde.

« Ce sont les gars des forces spéciales eux-mêmes qui les ont construits. C'est du solide. Bon j'te laisse d'installer. Au fait moi c'est Yuuichi Tate, le « lieutenant » je m'en fous, ça veut rien dire ici. »

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Natsuki l'arrêta.

« Eh lieutenant...enfin Yuuichi ! »

« Quoi, déjà une déclaration d'amour ? J'suis déjà pris vous savez. »

« Arrêtez vos conneries, j'voulais juste vous dire que pour votre « soutien terrestre », faudra vous démerder, ça vient du captain'. »

« Ah les enfoirés...mais bon j'm'y attendais aussi. »

Le lieutenant s'en alla, l'air pensif. Natsuki déposa tout son équipement sur le lit libéré et s'assit sur ce dernier. Elle sortit aussitôt une cigarette et l'alluma. En claquant le capot de son briquet, son casque attira son attention. Recouvert d'un couvre-casque, une sorte de tissu camouflée, elle attrapa un marqueur noir et inscrit en grosses lettres d'une écriture soignée, quelque chose dessus. C'était un peu la coutume au Vietnam. Quand quelque chose vous révoltez, ou que vous ne pouviez pas le dire ouvertement, vous l'inscriviez sur le casque. Généralement, pour avoir une idée de l'état d'esprit d'une personne, on regardait ce dernier. Ces pensées s'arrêtèrent là, quelqu'un entra.

Une jeune femme, de haute stature, d'un joli tour de poitrine et de taille, se présenta à ses yeux. Cette dernière commença à attraper un objet sur une des étagères quand elle sentit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle s'immobilisa et tourna la tête, intriguée. Une femme du même âge qu'elle, les cheveux couleur ébène et les yeux verts, la fixait, tirant sur sa cigarette, les mains prêtent à la soustraire à ses lèvres. Natsuki l'observait donc, et vise versa. Cette beauté aux cheveux sang. La prunelle de ces yeux verts clairs ne tremblotait même pas, preuve d'une certaine tranquillité d'esprit. Un ange passa, plutôt âgé vu le temps de silence qu'il y eu. Puis la « marine » l'aborda.

« Tu t'es perdu ? »

« Non. »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai été envoyé par Nha Trang. »

« Je me doute ça. Je veux dire dans MON bunker ? »

« Une partie m'appartient désormais. »

L'étrangère éclata de rire, presque à en pleurer, puis se reprit, toujours secouée par l'émotion.

« ...Tu veux rire ? »

Le stoïcisme de Natsuki ne laissait pas paraître trente-six réponses. Son interlocutrice reprit tout son sérieux.

« Allons voir le lieutenant, ça va chier. »

Natsuki sauta de son lit, jeta son mégot, prit son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche et la suivit, parfaitement tranquille.

Dehors, un groupe de marines discutait autour d'une radio, ils apostrophèrent les deux femmes.

« Hey Nao, t'as trouvé un nouveau joujou ? »

« Fais tourner, soit pas bâtarde... »

« Laissez-là bande de cons, j'aurai bien aimé voir vos gueules quand vous arriviez dans ce merdier vous. »

« Fais gaffe à ton cul, baby-san, moi j'tire en automatique ! »

Nao leur adressa un petit regard coquin.

« J'ai horreur des affaires qui trainent en longueur. »

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et elles s'en allèrent trouver le lieutenant. Une fois celui-ci en vu, Nao se jeta sur lui.

« Yuuichi tu me fais quoi là ? Pour...pourquoi tu m'as collé une de tes chiennes aux basques ? »

Son visage suintait la colère. Le lieutenant se retourna et fut surpris de retrouver sa nouvelle recrue.

« Ah tiens c'est toi !...euh.. »

Comme il avait oublié de lui demander son nom, il regarda au-dessus de la poche droite de sa veste.

« Kuga ! Alors déjà dans les emmerdes ? Tu les enchaines dis-moi. »

« Z'auriez pu me prévenir que vous me forcerez à passer le restant de mes jours avec une hystérique... » Répondit-elle d'un air nonchalant.

Yuuichi sourit, amusé. Nao s'empourpra encore plus.

« Quoi ?! Espèce de...Yuuichi tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! On avait un contrat tous les deux, tu te rappelle ! Un abri pour moi toute seule ! Tu me l'avais juré sale...traitre ! »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et prit un air hautain.

« Doucement, marine, n'oubliez pas que vous vous adressez à un supérieur. De surcroît vous m'accusez de corruption. Votre compte est bon, si vous continuez à m'emmerder, je vous envoie récurer les chiottes de la compagnie Alpha, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Horrifié par cette estocade, Nao le regarda férocement, cracha à ses pieds et s'en alla, furieuse. Pendant ce temps, Natsuki tira deux cigarettes de son paquet, l'une qu'elle coinça sur son oreille droite et l'autre qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

« Pas très sympathique... » Réagit-elle en expirant un long nuage de fumée.

« Bah tu t'y feras, mais reste sur tes gardes. Nao tient à sa solitude comme personne ici. De plus, elle est là depuis plus longtemps que toi. Mais bon, je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez à merveille ! »

Sur ce, le lieutenant Tate tourna les talons à Natsuki et partit vaquer à ses occupations.

« Hum...pas sûr » Songea Natsuki en inspirant fortement, laissant le petit cercle rougeâtre s'avancé vers le filtre de sa cigarette.


End file.
